


Don't Worry, Baby

by berrypvrrfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, JongKai - Freeform, Jongincest, Kaicest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypvrrfect/pseuds/berrypvrrfect
Summary: Jongin gets sentimental and, well, one thing leads to another.





	Don't Worry, Baby

**Nini**

come home

 

Kai stares at the text message screen in worry with the blaring music and chatter from the house party filling his ears. Jongin is rarely so blunt and direct in his texts, so he knows something is wrong. Not to mention that he wants Kai home even when he knows he’s out partying with his friends for the night. Taking a drag of his cigarette, he perches it between his lips and texts back quickly.

 

**Kai**

what’s wrong bby? :(

**Nini**

i need u. im sorry

**Kai**

ok i’ll be home soon

 

He doesn’t even hesitate to pocket his phone and get up from the back porch of Chanyeol’s house. Kai shrugs on his leather jacket as he goes back inside and maneuvers his way through the mass of people doing who knows what. He catches Sehun making out with Wendy in the corner and decides that he’ll just text him later, but he sees Chanyeol sharing a blunt with Baekhyun on the couch and slaps the back of his head as he walks towards the door.

“Leaving already?” Chanyeol calls.

“Yeah, Jongin wants me.” Kai replies, grabbing a cheap beer on his way.

“So protective of his baby brother.” He hears Baekhyun coo loudly as he finally makes it out the front door. Kai smiles to himself as he makes his way down the driveway. They don’t even know the half of it really.

Chanyeol only lives two neighborhoods away, so Kai makes it to their house in ten minutes. He’s careful to unlock the door and walk inside quietly, knowing his parents would kill him if they knew he was out partying again, nonetheless carrying a half-empty beer can in his hand.

He kicks off his shoes and climbs the stairs to his and Jongin’s rooms. They technically have their own rooms, but more often than not, Jongin sleeps in Kai’s room. Neither of them ever wanted a separate room; even when they were confused about each other, they still liked to sleep together. It was something their parents did when they got older.

Thus, Kai doesn’t even have to check Jongin’s room before opening his own bedroom door. The lights are off, but his desk lamp is turned on, giving the corner of the room a dim, soft light. He spots Jongin’s curled up form underneath the comforter on the bed, back turned to him, and frowns, closing the door behind himself.

“What’s wrong, Nini?” He starts softly, approaching the bed and setting his beer on his desk.

Jongin immediately rolls over to face him, and his eyes are watery, puffy, and red. “Kai…” he sniffles, and his lower lip wobbles.

“Oh, baby.” Kai takes off his jacket and climbs into bed with his brother, holding him close as Jongin moves to bury his face in Kai’s neck and cry. He rolls onto his back to let Jongin lie on top of him, and he strokes his back in comfort. “Is this about school again?”

“I-It’s not fair,” Jongin sobs quietly. “I wanna go with you! I don’t wanna be a-alone.”

“Hey, hey.” Kai meets his teary eyes and combs back Jongin’s chocolate bangs. “We won’t be that far. I can come see you every weekend or so, and you can call me anytime.”

Just yesterday, they both received letters from the college they both wanted and applied to, but the problem was that only Kai got an acceptance letter for his high GPA. He’s always passed classes with flying colors, while Jongin tends to struggle to understand and learn things quickly. It seemed that the university wasn’t impressed with his standard GPA and rejected him. He did get accepted into another college, but not as prestigious as the one Kai got into.

It’ll be the first time that they’re apart.

Jongin hiccups and pouts, lying his head back down on Kai’s chest. “Wh-What if you meet a girl and she--”

“That won’t happen,” Kai sighs, and then he grins a little, a hand moving down to grope at Jongin’s ass through his boxer briefs. “You know I like _this_ more than any girl.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Jongin mumbles, rubbing his stray tears onto Kai’s shirt.

“Okay, come on.” Kai sits up with Jongin in his lap and holds him close as he wipes the rest of his tears away. His heart always melts at Jongin’s cuteness, even now with his messy hair and being only clad in underwear.

Jongin has forever been the cuter and softer one of the two, with Kai having bleached hair and piercings. Kai tends to be more rebellious, though he convinced Jongin to branch out a little on their birthday, which is why he now sports small silver barbells through both of his nipples. They took forever to heal but are totally worth it now, in Kai’s opinion.

“Glasses…” Jongin murmurs, and Kai hands them to him from the desk, watching as Jongin instantly becomes more adorable once he puts them on.

“Here, have some water,” Kai says as he gives him a bottle of water that was lying next to the bed. “Do you wanna watch something? Make you feel better?”

Jongin takes a long gulp of water before becoming a little shy as he screws the cap back onto the bottle. “Um, actually, before you came home I was…” He trails off and pulls back the covers, revealing a familiar leather book, or more specifically, a thick photo album with the dates _2013 - 2017_ inscribed on it. Their high school years.

“Getting sentimental without me?” Kai raises a brow as Jongin repositions himself to sit with his back to Kai’s chest and settles the photo album on his lap.

“A little,” Jongin admits with a smile and opens the album. The first picture was one their mom forced them to take on the first day of freshman year, standing outside of their house. Back then, they still looked similar with the only difference being Jongin’s glasses.

“I can barely tell us apart,” Kai chuckles. “Mom wouldn’t let me dye my hair.”

“Or have all these piercings,” Jongin adds, turning and poking at the ring on Kai’s bottom lip. He playfully tries to bite the tip of his finger before Jongin pulls his hand away with a happy smile.

Turning the page reveals a picture of Jongin working the student government bake sale, and another of Kai playing soccer for the junior varsity team. Their mom managed to snap a picture of Jongin sleeping in the bleachers as well, and Kai laughs.

“You really hate sports, huh?” Kai teases, rubbing Jongin’s thigh.

“I don’t get the concept at all, but Mom always made me go to your games,” Jongin sighs. He flips through a few more pages, all filled with pictures of them apart and doing their own thing. They started to drift apart a little in freshman and sophomore year, and it’s evident in how most sophomore year pictures are of Jongin and not Kai.

“The rebellious year,” Kai murmurs as Jongin’s hand rests on the only picture of them together from a trip to the beach with their parents. Kai didn’t look happy, shades on and sitting beneath the beach umbrella.

“You never wanted to be around me anymore.” Jongin frowns.

Kai squeezes him tightly and kisses at his neck, causing Jongin to close his eyes. “Not true. I just wanted to be around you too much, and it confused me.”

That causes his brother to smile again, and he turns a page in the album, showing pictures of their sixteenth birthday, sitting in front of a cake. Kai has some of his piercings then, the one on his septum and left eyebrow. The picture afterwards is something Jongin took of Kai sleeping the following morning, and his bare back says it all: the night things changed.

“I was scared,” Jongin says, “that you would wake up and say everything was a mistake between us. But you looked happy instead.” He grins, fingers touching the picture they took together, lying in bed. Kai smiles happily too, trailing kisses up to Jongin’s cheek.

The younger of the two squirms at the feeling and giggles, becoming ticklish as Kai’s hands move to his stomach, and his glasses tumble off his nose and onto the bed.

“K-Kai!” He laughs that adorable high-pitched laugh as he tugs at Kai’s hands to get him to stop. “Ah, please, s-stop!”

Jongin’s giggles are brought to an abrupt stop as Kai’s lips find his, and he lets out a surprised sound before soon relaxing in his brother’s hold. He sighs as Kai kisses him deeply and softly, his hands roaming down Jongin’s bare thighs and up his chest. Fingers gently rub at his sensitive nipples as Kai’s tongue licks into his mouth, piercing clinking momentarily against his teeth. A whimper escapes Jongin, and then a moan as Kai trails his lips down Jongin’s chin and to his neck, hand roaming down to rub at Jongin’s bulge in his boxer briefs.

“Why don’t we skip to the good part?” Kai purrs and flips through the album to one of the last few filled pages. They were taken a few weeks ago, on Kai’s phone. The first being Jongin’s cute little tan butt with his pretty balls and pink erection between his legs. Another is the view Kai had of Jongin sucking him off, thick lips wrapped around his dick and hooded eyes looking up at him. The next is Jongin underneath him, blushing with legs parted as he takes Kai’s cock, a hand up to try and stop Kai from taking the picture. And finally Jongin’s pretty hole covered in Kai’s jizz.

“W-When did you…” Jongin breathes, face flushed and eyes filled with both shock and arousal. “K-Kai!”

Kai just chuckles and slips his hand into Jongin’s underwear, pleased at how wet he already is as he palms his cock. “It’s okay. No one will ever see them.”

“Th-They could!” Jongin turns his head like he’s embarrassed, but Kai can tell that he doesn’t want to look away and gets a sly smile.

“You’re turned on, aren’t you? You like seeing yourself like this?” Kai smirks, pushing down Jongin’s underwear to fully reveal his erection. “Look at how wet you are, just dripping, baby.”

Jongin moans, lips parted as he watches Kai’s fist work up and down his cock, precum already dribbling from the slit. It’s so erotic that he closes his eyes and leans back against his brother. He can feel Kai’s own hardness pressing against his back through his jeans, so Jongin wiggles his hips a little until nestled just between his cheeks, and he hears Kai groan.

“ _Mm_ , you want it, Nini?” Kai kisses just below his ear as he murmurs. “You’re probably still loose from last night.”

“ _Please_ ,” Jongin begs, grinding his hips down. “I-I want you inside me…”

Kai bites his lip to stop himself from groaning again as he moves to grab the bottle of lube from under one of the pillows. He quickly drizzles a fair amount on his fingers before tossing it aside, encouraging Jongin to sit up a little on his knees.

“Show me your pretty hole, baby,” Kai commands, and Jongin blushes as he moves to do so, bracing one hand on the bed and using the other to pull one cheek aside, showing Kai his puckered hole. “Good boy.”

Jongin is still tight as Kai fits one finger inside, but it’s obvious that there’s no discomfort at all as he moans eagerly. Kai adds another, and his brother looks at him from over his shoulder seductively as he starts to move his hips up and down Kai’s fingers. Jongin may look innocent, but only Kai knows that there’s more than meets the eye.

“Kai, _uhn_ , more,” he breathes.

Kai slides in a third and purposefully massages Jongin’s prostate, watching him soon fall apart and his rhythm break, limbs shaking. Jongin clenches down on him periodically, and his cock drips precum onto the sheets as he moans wantonly to the point where Kai shushes him and tugs his fingers out.

“Lay down,” Kai says as he gets up to take off his clothes. Jongin likes missionary the most, and he hurries to comply, lying back on the pillows with his legs spread. His eyes are trained on Kai’s sculpted body from years of playing on the soccer team, so different from Jongin’s plain and lanky form. Kai has thick, muscular thighs that Jongin loves to kiss and literally a booty that doesn’t quit. Really a shame he doesn’t bottom more.

Kai spreads lube onto his cock as he climbs back onto the bed and settles himself between Jongin’s legs, which soon bracket his hips in an attempt to bring him closer. Jongin grins shyly up at him, and Kai can’t resist kissing him again as he aligns himself up and pushes inside.

“Kai,” Jongin whispers, grabbing his brother’s shoulders as they’re completely pressed together. Kai always feels so big inside him, so full, and it makes him feel complete too.

“You feel so good, Jonginnie,” Kai murmurs, beginning to thrust shallowly. Jongin’s hands move to tug on Kai’s hair, his weakness, which causes him to moan and move faster, building heat between the two of them. They fit so perfectly together.

Between the two of them, Jongin thinks that Kai loves sex more. Just when it’s getting really good, Jongin opens his eyes and watches Kai move, watches the way his skilled hips thrust smoothly into him, the way his thick cock slides inside of him. He loves watching Kai’s abs clench when he’s close or how his biceps flex when he grips Jongin’s thighs. But the best part is how vocal and open he is.

Kai never shuts up, but in a good way. He’s constantly moaning or commenting on how good it feels, how pretty Jongin looks beneath him. His expressions are always sexy too, between erotic grimaces or open-mouthed gasps.

“Shit, fuck,” Kai groans, hands moving to tweak Jongin’s nipples as he pounds into him faster. “I-I’m already close.”

“ _Mhn_ , me t-too,” Jongin gasps, hearing the bed creak. “Touch me!”

It only takes a few flicks of Kai’s wrist before Jongin is coming all over both of their stomachs with a cry muffled by his own hand. Kai quickly follows suit, pulling out and adding to Jongin’s mess on his tummy. He then promptly collapses on the bed next to Jongin, panting and sweaty.

Once Jongin comes down from his high, he frowns at the cum currently drying on his stomach. “Why can’t you just use a condom?” he mumbles, reaching for the box of tissues.

“Because then I can’t do this,” Kai says before promptly whipping out his phone and taking a picture of Jongin’s softening cock covered in his cum.

“Kai!” Jongin reaches over and slaps him with hardly any force.

Kai only grins and leans over to smooch him. “It’ll look great in our album.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on twitter [@berrypvrrfect](https://twitter.com/berrypvrrfect)


End file.
